The Wishing Star
by Th3Rom4nc3r
Summary: When Janessa becomes the most caring legendary figure in the world, will she get more attention than she thought she could ever get, or will she become like her winter legend crush, Jack Frost, with no one to believe in her except the other guardians?
1. Chapter 1

Staring down at the small cake in the dim light of the kitchen, I thought of all the birthdays I'd spent without my parents. I guess I could add this one to the already long list of important days I celebrated with only one other person.

*knock knock knock*

Speak of the devil.

I opened the door to see Sara holding three huge bags, no doubt filled with clothes and books. Not just any books either. You see, I'm a little obsessed with winter, and the person who creates its wonderland.

Winter was most definitely my favorite season of the year, and not just because my birthday fell in it. It seems like such a magical time – and don't get me wrong, other holidays are magical too – and because of where I live, I get to watch large snowfalls every year, and I never get tired of it.

If you haven't guessed already, I'm absolutely crazy about the legendary winter figure, Jack Frost.

Most people think I'm crazy, and little kids don't even know who I'm talking about

"Again?"

Sara turned on the nearby lights in the kitchen as tears started to form in my eyes. Usually, I'm not a very big crier, but this time, I had the right. They were never here, and the tears had been building up for years anyway.

"They couldn't even get off for your sixteenth _birthday_?!" The look she threw my way was one of disbelief. She always seemed to have an optimistic response towards my parents absence, though I could tell that optimism was quickly dwindling.

"It's okay Sara. They're busy people. It makes sense that they wouldn't be able to make it sometimes." I wiped the tears away before they could fall, and tried to manage my already shaky voice.

She threw the bags to the ground, fury towards my parents glowing in her eyes. "They're never here! Not since you were eight! When was the last time you even saw them for a single holiday? You barely get phone calls as it is!" She walked over to me, taking my hands in hers as she gave me a pleading expression. "I've been telling you for years, you can always come and stay with me if you want."

I already knew the answer to her question. Even before they were always gone on business, they would go out with their coworkers for holiday parties, leaving me home alone to celebrate on my own. But at least they were there for my birthday. After my sixth birthday, ten years ago, They stopped celebrating anything because of their work which they would start to bring home. I guess it gave them a reason to avoid me. They couldn't travel unless one of their youngest child was eight years old, or had a child that was sixteen years or older to take care of them while they traveled. They kept track of my birthday for the next two years after that, giving me birthday presents like recipe books and new cooking machines and home care supplies. Finally, the day of my eighth birthday came, and so did the first of many tiny bundt cakes and the absence of my parents.

I wiped the tears away with the heel of my hand and smiled at Sara. I had known her and her brother, Charlie, since kindergarten and we have been best friends since first grade. She and her brother were my only friends and the only people that knew about my relationship with my parents. They were both nice about the problem and did everything they could to keep me happy – in the case of Charlie, keep my mind off my parents – and never did anything to make me feel bad about it intentionally.

"Let's just get going." I said as I placed saran wrap over the tiny cake and placed it on the counter. I grabbed the bags and opened the door to the condo, almost stepping on a small white envelope as I turned to lock the door.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." I set down the bags and picked up the tiny folder, ripping it open and taking out a small sheet of paper

Our sweet little Jessy,

Janessa, we're so proud of you for making it to this milestone without us. We hope you enjoyed the cake – cinnamon streusel, just like you like it – and that you have fun today. We've excused you and Sara from school today and put some money in your account for more of those books that you're so attached to and a few new articles of clothing for you two to show off on Monday. Happy Sweet 16! Go ahead and have a party with your friends and we'll see you real soon! Hugs and kisses from Vancouver! Love you!

Mom and Dad

P.S. – Hope you're ok with your new ride. We got it special just for you! It's in the garage. Xoxoxoxo

Inside, I found a set of keys that apparently operated a car.

I went back in to grab a jacket since I felt a slight nip in the air. I went to the garage to find an electric lime Kia Soul waiting for my newly licensed self to take the wheel and go out for a drive. I got inside and drove around to get Sara.

"Hey. The sad excuses for parents got me a new car. Get in we're off for the day."

We drove to my favorite bookshop, and I bought a few new romance books and another book about Jack Frost. One more to add to my already stuffed bookshelf.

I went to go sit outside and wait for Sara. I had only been waiting for about seven minutes when it started snowing. A patch of water from last night's sleet had frozen over and I looked into it as if it were a mirror. A figure flashed behind my head and I swerved around to the to try and get a better look, but it was gone just as soon as it appeared.

I decided to start reading my new Jack Frost book when I felt a large gust of wind begin to push me onto my feet. I put my books in the backseat and was about to open the driver's side door, but the wind started pushing me again. I wished I had brought more than just a light jacket. Fog began to form as I got pushed deep into an alley. When the wind finally stopped, I started trying to walk out.

That's when I heard the voices.


	2. Chapter 2

The drunken, laughing figures began to walk past - more like stagger - and I held my breath, hoping they didn't find me. I hoped Sara wasn't stepping out of the store yet. As I watched the alley entrance, I saw a small figure through the fog which was now, unusually, thinning out as the voices faded. I started to walk toward the silhouette, a sense of safety flushing through me, but before I could see more than their silver flash of hair, they took off. I'm not sure if it was panic or just my childish imagination, but I could have sworn that they flew away, a staff glowing in their right hand.

Getting home later, I remembered the flash of white and how it seemed to be calling to me. When I went to bed that night, after eating my pathetic cake and taking all my new clothes and putting them away, I swore I heard someone sneak in through my window. I almost sat up and opened my eyes to tell them to get the hell out of my house before I called the cops. Before I could though, I got cold. Like, really cold. Then I heard a soft. melodic voice whisper in my ear, "Happy birthday, Jessy. Thank you for always believing in me." The voice fell on me like fresh snow and I felt a light kiss on my temple and a small box placed on my chest, which, along with the air around me now, warmed me straight through. After whoever it was left, I finally opened my eyes, jumped out of my bed, turned on the light, and turned around to grab the box eagerly. What I found inside took my breath away. I had never received many gifts, but bought plenty for myself, and every time I got something new, I would give one of my older items to the orphanage down the street. I loved watching their faces as they open the bags and boxes every Christmas. But what I found in that small box I knew would never go to that little orphanage.

It looked like the very essence of Winter. Small crystals that reminded me of ice embedded at least 16 small snowflakes, each one different from the others. I quickly put it around my neck, relishing in the cool prickle it sent through my collarbone. I looked at the box again and noticed a note sitting neatly folded inside. I picked it up and my eyes began to read every precious word.

Dear Janessa

My Janessa

Jessy,

Congratulations on your 16th birthday!

That's what you'd expect to read anyway.

Sadly enough, I know about the relationship you have with your parents. A girl with as kind a heart as you deserves so much better. I can't say I can give you that, but I can say I sympathize with you. I know that's not what you want to hear on your birthday or any day for that matter so I'll just explain the necklace.

Each snowflake represents a different year of your life. A each crystal represents every genuinely good thing you did that year. Aside from the middle three snowflakes, each one seems entirely made up of tiny crystals. I couldn't fit it all in though, so I made it work. I hope you will cherish it and keep it only for yourself. I will hopefully see you soon to give a better explanation.

¬Soon to be named stranger

Soon to be named? Did I have a stalker? There must have been more than those drunk men to be afraid of this afternoon, but for some reason, I didn't feel in any danger. But that's what all of the victims say before the attack. I saw snow falling in my room, just as I drifted off, managing to catch sight of a white flash of hair coming towards me.

**(End of Janessa POV)**

**(Beginning of Jack Frost POV)**

The next morning Janessa looked out the window, shaking almost as bad as an earthquake. Damn, I shouldn't have left the it open last night, but with that emergency at the Pole, I left in such a hurry I forgot. Apparently I also didn't notice the hand print on the window and the foot print I left on the windowsill in a thin sheet if frost. The good thing was that she was wearing the necklace I gave her last night. It helped that there was literally nothing else like it. Snowflakes are nice like that. But I couldn't help the feeling I had about her and that meeting last night. Maybe she was the one that the Man in the Moon was talking about. Reaching her school, she met up with Sara, who is actually a really nice girl. It put me at ease to know that she had someone like that to help her through all the trials she'd had to face so far in high school. Suddenly I see a prissy looking red head saunter over to them, and she didn't look happy. Her face was the definition of anger. "Hey there Reyna. What brings you over to my side of the popularity scope?" Wow. The sarcasm in janessa's voice was tangible. But obviously this Reyna girl either didn't hear it, or chose to ignore it. "I overheard someone saying that Damion was planning to ask you to the Moon and Stars dance. It'd better not happen or you know what will happen."

Moon and Stars? That's an interesting theme.

"Don't get your curls in a knot Reyna, there's no way Damion would ask me. Just because you two broke up, doesn't mean he'll go after me. There's plenty of other girls at this school he can harass about that dance."

"Hey Jan!"

She visibly cringed. She hated that nickname and told Sara about that often. A dark haired boy jogged up to Janessa, a bright smile plastered to his face.

"What are you doing Damion?" I'm sure my face mirrored the panic that was filling me up. The last thing she needed was another girl harassing her at school. She already dealt with so much because of her family's wealth and her reservation to splurge with it. People thought she was just teasing others and trying to fit in, which obviously didn't work.

"Hey, can we talk? Y'know, in private?" His face looked hopeful for something he shouldn't be so sure about. I was hoping that she would spare him the satisfaction f actually getting her alone to ask her anything, but I watched her slowly nod her head, almost in quiet defeat, and followed him through the halls. I already had a good idea of what he wanted, and while I didn't trust him to take her anywhere alone, dance or no dance, I figured that Damion was probably in the same boat as me, in which we didn't know much about her at all. I couldn't be possessive over someone who wasn't mine, so I didn't follow them. I just watched them walk away with probably the same defeated look she was wearing just a minute earlier as she walked down the hallway with Damion.


End file.
